


Therapist

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: Bike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning: Self Harm. Billie starts hurting himself and it's up to Mike to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Self Harm.  
> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).  
> This was based on what I could remember of a fanfiction I read once, but I could never could find it again.

I was sick of wearing long sleeves in this weather. I really was. But I couldn't take them off in fear that Mikey would see what I had done. Part of me wished he would so it could all be done and over with and if he wanted to think I was a freak he could. But part of me knew that what we had now was better than that, so I should continue to hide the marks as best I could.  
I had the most boring day I could at school. It was Monday after all. Every class dragged along and I just sat in the back, doodling the logos of the Ramones, the Dead Kennedys, and the Misfits and scribbling song lyrics that popped into my head. As most school days were, this one was a waste of my time. That is, until the last bell rang and I met up with Mike by my locker. "God I'm so ready to be done," I said as I threw books carelessly into the locker. "Let's get outta here".  
"Okay. Sure. I have to leave later for a track meet but we can hang till then I guess." Mike seemed a little hesitant as if something was on his mind but he was saving it for later. We walked the mile back to my house in more silence than was usual but we still pulled our normal shenanigans. Mike was starting to make me nervous- it was hard enough that I had to worry about the cuts and it wasn't helping that Mike seemed off.  
When we got back to my house no one was home (as usual) so I sat down on the couch in the living room, but, instead of sitting next to me, Mikey sat in the chair across from me, scooting it closer to me. I glared at him confused and he gave me a look back that read "I know you don't want to do this but we have to." That scared me. Did he know? Did he see them? I thought back to all the encounters I had with him during the day and I knew he couldn't have seen. I've been careful to hide them.  
"Beej, we oughta talk," he stated lovingly. I just stared at him blankly. "I think I know what's with the sleeves." I could feel my heart beating in my throat and I was so caught off guard that I didn't even notice he was holding my hand with one hand and pulling back my sleeve with the other, revealing red slashes across my forearms. I shut my eyes tight and Mike inhaled deeply. I guess he wasn't as dumb as I thought he was. He let go of my hand and looked into my eyes. "You can't keep hurting yourself, Billie. I won't let you."  
"What?" I was confused. I thought he would hate me for doing what I did but he seemed to care. He actually cared.  
"Let me help you. Let me be your therapist," he said with love in his voice. I couldn't help but just stare blankly back at him. "I mean, you don't really have a choice, Beej. We are talking about this whether you like it or not."  
"Okay," I whispered. "Thank you, Mike. Really."  
"You're welcome, honey. I’m supposed to go to track now but fuck it. You're clearly more important than that shit. So I'm staying the night here and you don't get a choice. We'll go sit and play and stuff. Okay?" I shook my head in agreement, although I was hesitant. "I'm not gonna leave you." He squeezed my hand and we got up to go upstairs.  
We spent all night sitting in my room, smoking and playing guitar. I couldn't help but think about what I was going to do about Mike. About what I was going to do about the fact that I liked him. I didn't want that to slip. Ever. That would be the end of our friendship. The stress was eating away at me and before I knew it I had curled up in my bed and fallen asleep without the urge to do anything bad.  
The next morning, when I got up for school, Mike was gone but I didn't remember why he was here yesterday- only that he was. I went through most of the school day trying to pay attention and still not having any idea what went on the day before, but to be honest, I didn't try to remember. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. As soon as I saw Mike by my locker I remembered him discovering my cuts and then I remembered that I would have to talk to him. But it was too late to get out of it- I was already with him and we had already started walking home. I pretended to act normal the whole walk home but I knew I wasn't fooling him. And I knew he wasn't backing down either.  
Upon entrance into my living room, Mike pointed to the sofa I sat on yesterday. "Sit," he said sternly and he plopped his butt in the chair. I followed his orders with only mild hesitation. "So. What's been going on that you've been doing this?"  
"Nothing, I lied. He didn't believe me for a hot second.  
"Oh really. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfectly fine and you've been doing this for fun?" His tone had shifted to annoyed sarcasm.  
"No. Clearly not. I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's really not a big deal!" I wanted out. Two seconds in and I wanted out.  
"Well we're gonna talk about it! I can't have my best friend holding something in that's causing him to hurt himself." He almost seemed pissed at me now. But a caring pissed. Like he was just fed up with my bullshit already but knew there would be more. "And what's this about it not being a big deal? Whether it actually is is irrelevant. Obviously something is upsetting you or eating away at you and therefore it's a big deal no matter how small it is." He paused for a moment and then his voice got gentler as he settled his back against the chair once again. "So please, Billie. Please tell me what's going on in the brain if yours."  
I swallowed. I knew I had to tell him. I just hoped he didn't care. "I...I'm bi. I like guys too." I stared at him for a second, wide eyed and worried. He didn't even seem to flinch. "And, well, I don't know what to do about it and it's eating away at me and I'm afraid people are going to find out and I'm afraid of what you'll think of me now but I guess now I have no choice and..."  
Mike cut me off. I guess I was rambling worriedly. He gently sandwiched my hand between both of his, rubbing the back of my hand softly with his thumb. "Beej, that's more than okay. I can't believe you'd even begin to think that I would find this to be an issue. Second, there really isn't anything you could say that would make me leave you." He gave a caring smirk and I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. I didn't deserve him. He didn't care at all. Suddenly I felt stupid for thinking he would care- but it was still a big deal to me. He leaned down and gave me a hug, rubbing my back gently. I still didn't want to tell him that I had developed feelings for him, but I felt like I should- because that was one of the main reasons why this whole thing had become a big deal. When you're crushing hard on your straight best friend it will make you insane. He had a right to know.  
"Mike?" I said sheepishly.  
"Yeah, Billie?"  
"There's something else you should know..."  
"And what might that be?" He didn't look concerned. He looked like he was eager to hear anything I was about to say, regardless of what it was.  
"Well know that you can forget all about what I'm about to say and it doesn't have to mean anything. I just want you to know."  
"Okay, hon. I promise." He smiled.  
"I like you." I said blankly. "A lot."  
He just looked at me for a second with a look of both caring and confusion on his face. "Really?" He asked with disbelief.  
I looked down at my feet, "yea" I whispered. That was it. I figured it was over.  
Mike cleared his throat. "Can I be honest with you, Beej?"  
"Well yeah, of course," I was a little caught off guard by the sudden switch in roles.  
"I, um. I have started uh… questioning lately whether I- I might like you t-too..." He stuttered through that sentence with a scared look on his face. I don't know why on earth he would think that I wouldn't be okay with him liking me. Either way I just sat there, staring at him. A million thoughts raced through my mind and I'm not really sure how long I sat there. "Billie?" He asked, seriously scared.  
"I'm sorry, man. I was thinking of a million things. I don't know what to say..." I honestly had no idea what to think. Mike? Like me? I didn't believe it. "I don't believe you," I said.  
"I'm sorry if this isn't okay. I haven't had much time to think about it before because I've been pushing it to the back of my head for a while. But I love you. And I'm sorry." Something hit me like a semi-truck right then. Things had just played out perfectly and I snapped out of my daze.  
"It's okay, Mikey, it's okay!" I shouted enthusiastically. Tears were starting to well up again as I leaned in to give him a hug. Then it happened- as I leaned in, he planted a kiss right on my lips and I gasped. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and every thought in my brain became fuzzy. He reached up and cradled my jawbones with his hands and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He pushed me back into the couch I was sitting on and he straddled my lap. Naturally my mouth began opening, allowing my best friend's tongue to sneak into my mouth, testing around and retreating with caution. I similarly copied his movements, showing him it was okay. We continued kissing for another two minutes or so... I guess. It seemed like longer to me. An eternity really. Mike pulled away and sat back down in the chair he was on before. We shared a smirk, but clearly both of us were too dazed to say anything. We could see it in each other- the look of "whoa" in our eyes.  
"Mikey," I mustered up. "You don't have practice today, do you?" I had to ask.  
"Nope. Why do you ask?"  
"Well... I was kinda hoping you could stay with me again." I was hoping I wasn't crossing a line, but we did just kiss the living shit out of each other, so I didn't think so.  
"I absolutely will. And we will have an even better time than we did last night." With that last sentence he gave me a wink and I could feel my throat tighten up and butterflies flutter in my stomach again. "There's just one thing you have to promise me first, Beej," Mikey said with caring eyes. I looked at him to continue. "That whenever your brain starts messing with you and you feel like hurting yourself, you'll call me first. Cause I'm always here for you. And I would walk to the ends of the earth to stop you from doing it again." He smiled lightly and all my troubles seemed to fade away for a moment.  
"Yeah. I will." I whispered. He kissed me on the forehead as he stood up.  
"Okay, man. Let’s go play some video games." And we did.


End file.
